Talk:Quinn Garvey/@comment-64.64.161.152-20120203213541/@comment-80.177.124.46-20120506111950
You're right too. And I will admit some of my dislike for Quinn is because I am a hardcore B/R shipper. It's just what I don't agree with is how rushed HIMYM makes outside love interests - I had the same problem with Nora - I could fanwank that Barney wanted to go out with her because she seemed like the kind of woman he should go out with now he wants to settle down (plus Robin pushed him into it), but I never saw any reason why a good girl like Nora would want to go out with Barney. It took Barney 3 seasons and being hit by a bus to admit that he even liked Robin - I just can't believe that he's decided he has feelings for Quinn (or at least ones that aren't just out of desperation to have someone - anyone - to settle down with) over the course of an episode and a half - and they're certainly not ready to move in together the episode after that. Ted and the mother are a little more excusable - because Ted's always been like that - he's pretty happy to convince himself he's met his soul mate after 5 minutes in their presence. But even then I'd be worried if Ted and the mother moved at this speed - we saw Ted try and do this with Stella and we saw how that worked out. And I would be upset if we saw more of the mother than literally the last episode and we didn't get any character depth from her, hell even now we've nearly got more of the mother's character than we have of Quinn's (seriously what do we know about her except she's a stripper, she likes stripping, she likes manipulating people and she doesn't appreciate Barney being controlling over her? (and I actually gained a lot of respect for her when she did have a go at Barney for that during the last episode)). It's not so much of a Quinn problem (although I will admit I've got a shorter straw with her given she is a bride candidate so close to the reveal) it's a general rushed outside romance interests on HIMYM problem - I thought the same thing of Kevin - he and Robin got together in October, were still not even sleeping together by late November (and Robin still had feelings for an ex) yet got engaged in February. I never really saw what Robin liked about Kevin either except the fact he was nice and didn't ask too many questions. Yeah it sounds like "She is the best because she has a lead role in himym" is an awful reason but it's really a genuine one. We know exactly why Barney and Robin love each other - we've seen it develop for years - however they try and build up Barney and Quinn's relationship at superhuman speeds it's just not going to have the same effect.